Field
The invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, to a display device that senses cracks in the display device and/or is resistant to cracking.
Discussion of the Background
When cracks are generated in the manufacturing process of a display device, moisture may be permeated into the display area of the display device. The moisture that is permeated due to the cracks may cause defects in the display device. Therefore, when cracks can be prevented from being generated in the display device or when the generated cracks can be sensed, it is possible to reduce defects in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.